The present application relates generally to additive manufacturing (e.g., three-dimensional printing) techniques. In particular, this application relates to automated design of self-supporting objects for additive manufacturing.
Additive manufacturing techniques using an energy source to process raw building materials tend to create thermal and mechanical stresses and strains during the manufacturing process. These stresses and strains may, for example, be caused by the heating and cooling of the raw building materials, which leads to expansion and shrinkage of the material during manufacturing. The stresses and strains on the object, during or after manufacturing can deform the object, or during manufacturing can even prevent the build process from continuing.
In some instances, supports may be used to support the object being manufactured during the manufacturing process. These supports may directly contact the object and may prevent stresses and strains from deforming or distorting the object, act as a heat sink, and/or provide vertical support (e.g., against gravity) to keep the object in a particular position. However, addition of these supports may increase the time and cost of manufacturing due to the extra material needed for supports, extra time needed to place supports in the design of the object, and extra post-processing necessary to remove the supports.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques to support objects during additive manufacturing.